


狂热默示录/Madness Apocalypse

by GaoXuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Cults, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Future, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoXuan/pseuds/GaoXuan
Summary: “这是个只有男人和男人才能恋爱的时代！哦，更确切的说，是英俊的男人和英俊的男人才能恋爱的时代！”“什么？难道女人就不能谈恋爱的了吗？连百合也不行吗？连跟丑男在一起也不行吗？”“Sorry,女人就是不能妨碍男人谈恋爱，连百合也不行，跟丑男也不行，丑男也是男的。”“可是你们禁止丑男和丑男谈恋爱……”“……你问的太多了伙计，告诫你一句：祸从口出。”这个作品是作者本人对于无处不在的腐癌患者的怨念而写出来的怨念产物……讲的是一个13岁腐癌小姑娘因不满网上有人吐槽腐女而召唤出了恶魔向恶魔许了愿望而把全世界变成自己的乐园强迫长得好看的男人搞基异性恋和百合以及女性本身被深深嫌弃前两者被发现还会面临杀身之祸结果一群人为了能够捍卫自己的性取向和恋爱权利为了能够光明正大的异性恋和百合以及当单身贵族而聚集在一起准备砍死统治者熊孩子的狗粮故事。没错，其实这是个恋爱故事。主角群里有很多CP,其中一对是百合。此作品里有各种宗教梗和烂俗宗教梗和烂俗梗，以及作者对腐癌群体深深的怨念。慎入！！！！





	1. 异变

“人类，有很多爱好。”  
“当对一个爱好爱的过深，就会变得狂热，在外人眼里，就是‘脑残粉’，就是‘狂热者’。”  
“我想，没人会喜欢这种人的，对吧？”  
“这群人啊，不仅让外人不愉快，还会让自己人不愉快。这个世界上，没有爱好是所有人都喜欢的，好好的圈地自萌不好吗？！”  
——————————  
那是个网络盛行的年代，随着网络这种事物越来越普及，上网的人也越来越多，来自五湖四海的人因为相同的爱好而在网络上聚集在一起，互相讨论分享着自己喜欢的事物。但是人类这个物种本身就没有完全一样的存在——基因、所有的爱好、身高、体重……从头到尾直至一块指甲都无一处相同，而“素质”这种东西也是参差不齐，有些人素质高，有些人素质低，久而久之，各个圈子里挤入了一堆非常极端的人士，别人用“癌”字来指代。这种被标明“癌”的群体会给自己所在的圈子拖后腿，让外人降低这个圈子的印象。  
而这个故事，得从源头开始说起。  
那天是20XX年的12月24号，圣诞节的前一晚。那个时候晚霞深浅不一的赫色逐渐向无际长空的交界处褪去，取而代之的是夜色的漆黑暗淡。虽然这个国家没有那么多人信基督教，但是这几十年过外国节日的人也开始增多，现在很多人已经布置好了圣诞节的物品在梦境里等待着次日的到来。然而，这可以说是，在那相对正常的世界里的最后一个圣诞节，更是漫长的沦丧没落的世纪到来前的短暂安眠。  
阴暗邋遢的小房间里，一个女生正以娴熟的动作 ，用指尖在键盘上敲打着文字。  
女孩大约年龄13、4岁，穿着白色的睡衣，她的头发没有及时梳理而糟乱分叉，好似土壤里生长出的杂草，杂乱无章地一通垂下，皮肤不似外界女孩那般健康水嫩，因长期没能得到主人的滋养护理，皆以丑陋暴露外界，早已粗糙泛黄，甚至出现许些脱皮现象，它们残喘附着在肌肤，承受着屏幕投射而来的光芒的摧残，可即使如此也丝毫无法减退她流畅滚落界面的步伐。  
与耽美相关的物件在这个房间中散落了一地——小说，漫画，H同人本……从这些可以看出，这个房间的主人——就是这个女孩，是个腐女。  
她所在的这个圈子，随着时间的流逝人越来越多，而相对的，里面素质低下的存在也越来越多，导致其他的不腐的人越来越无法忍受她们的所作所为，或者说，是大部分人的所作所为。  
当然，刚刚就已经说过了，所有的圈子，都有不招人待见的存在——“狂热者”或者又被称呼为“脑残粉”，只是不知为何，她们成为了重点攻击的对象。  
终于有一天，各大二次元网站都贴上了类似的标语：“请到你们自己的地盘去，腐女们。请尊重别人的爱好，也请尊重你们自己。”  
越来越多的人投报厌恶对付她们，请她们自己脑补BL而不是强行向不感兴趣的人安利；请她们尊重女性角色，而不是无脑黑；请不要窥窃男同的隐私，而是把他们当做普通人一样看待；请不要再说“同性才是真爱，异性只为繁衍”，因为所有性向都是平等的等等这类的话语。  
“这特么什么鬼？！”那个女孩发力砸了一下握在手中的鼠标，将愤怒发泄在这无辜的物品里。  
我脑补BL是他们有爱，我黑女主是她们很碍眼妨碍男主和男二搞基，我窥窃Gay隐私是因为我想帮他们，而且他们很萌的好吗！？至于“同性才是真爱，异性只为繁衍”？我认为这是真理！bg就是比不上bl！什么？你说两个女生在一起？这真恶心！  
为什么那些人都说我们！她想起这一切都感觉不公平，不平衡，不甘心，腐女怎么了？！腐才是王道好吗！  
你看你看，一个圈子就是被这种人拖后腿的——这就是一个狂热分子，是一个“癌”，她早在自己的爱好中迷失了自我，早已没了理智，早已变成了一个狂热者。  
于是现在，她正在聊天室里大肆抱怨着圈外人士的不满，给他们戴上“恐同者”的帽子，是直男癌，是玛丽苏，是被古人思想囚禁却不自知的迂腐之人。  
“喂喂听说了吗？”聊天室里，一个网友的话语突然闪现在框内。  
“怎么了？”另外一个网友紧接着问道。  
“你们，听说过‘隐藏网络’吗？”  
“啊，听说过。”  
隐藏网络？坐在屏幕前的她知道，那里面有黑市、有讨论违法之事的论坛、邪教网站、还有各种诡异的视频，以及……亦真亦假的超自然事物与仪式，总之，世界上最黑暗最诡异的事物，几乎全部都聚集在了那神秘的网络里。  
“最近啊，里面有一个召唤恶魔的仪式流传到表网上了！”那个挑起话题的网友这样跟大家说道。  
“诶？”大多数人表示这都是什么鬼？这玩意居然能流传到大众的视野里？  
“那个仪式有什么用啊？”  
未知是挑起心扉的最好标杆，人们关注得以引出，使得话题持续。  
“上面已经写了召唤恶魔的方法了，只要召唤成功，恶魔就会实现你的一个愿望，当然，那是要拿东西交换的。”那个网友这样回答着。  
“诶？那我说我要统治世界也行？”一个网友以开玩笑的态度打出了这样的对话。  
“这个……应该可以吧？就不知道恶魔会拿走什么了。”  
……  
腐女自始至终都没有参与话题与他们一同畅谈，但好奇的驱使下，她并未打算就此退出与她八竿子打不着的地方，单纯平静浏览着，那些路人的之言片语。突然间，她脑海不由地生出不可思议的想法，一颗罪恶的种子就此悄然落入心间，就在这平淡无奇地芝麻小事中。  
为何，不去试试呢？  
“馁馁，你能把召唤恶魔的意识内容发给我吗？”  
“好啊，不过看看就好了，要知道恶魔这种东西……”  
她没有再看那个网友说的后半句话语，将文件下载了下来。  
第二天，12月25日，女孩准备好所有的东西后，她便开始了仪式。  
“据说不是所有人都能成功召唤出恶魔，要靠缘分和运气。”她想起文件上所说的话语，重复了一遍。  
试试吧。毛笔尖粘入墨水，她蹲下身子，在房间的中心四角游走，根据手中的样本依样画芦地小心临摹，只要稍稍出错半天的努力就会化为乌有。直起酸痛的脊椎，俯瞰耗费将近一小时画下的巨大的七芒星魔法阵，她走向法阵边缘，一提一顿地画出围绕着法阵的意义不明的咒文，她拿起点燃的蜡烛放在了它的四周，并拿小刀割破了自己的手指，让血液流到了魔法阵的中心，接着她闭上了双眼，祈祷。  
她感受到黑暗的波流瞬间充满了房间，不安、恐惧与那一点点好奇充斥着她的内心，随着那些感觉越来越强烈，那份黑暗的感觉也开始慢慢消失。一切都平静后，她睁开了双眼，发现什么奇怪的东西都没有出现，就跟召唤之前一样，连物品改变了位置这种事情都没有发生。  
“果然是……”  
然而话还没说完，一个清冷的男人的声音便传来。  
“是你召唤了我，凡人？”  
微弱的光芒浮现，挥洒着少许银白色度的卧室内，神秘古老的咒术纹理中央，映入眼帘的是身材高挑的异界族人，他睁眼，浓密的睫毛下如陨星一般明亮的瞳孔呈现，意识从穿梭的旅程里清醒，抬眼寻找将他召唤到此处的人类，传递出股高冷气质，让人不敢过于接近，一顶黑色礼帽立于生长着与几乎黑暗融为一体长直发的头颅上，帽檐掩盖了他额前的长细碎刘海，一身盛放优雅的黑礼服穿戴上他身上，更突显此人的高贵，宽大指节分明的手被手套包裹的极为严实，但它并不能掩饰冰山一角的美丽。  
“是，是的！”她吓了一跳，赶紧回应。  
她定了定神，眼睛上来来回打量这个异界来客，标志帅气的脸，配着似有似无上扬的嘴角。  
“好帅……”她见了他，控制不住内心的渴望，两眼放肆地冒出无限的星光，向那恶魔飘散而去，看得如痴如醉，离走火入魔只距一步之遥，到底是攻是受呢？  
声音好好听，那么有磁性，应该是攻吧！……不不不，诱受也很好啊！  
“好，凡人，”恶魔无视了女孩投来的怪异目光，“说出你的愿望。”  
刚刚被拉回现实的腐女意识到这是非常关键的时候，这个愿必须许，这可是千载难逢的机会啊！  
“那么，我要这个世界，都变成腐女的天下！”  
如果，这个腐女今天没有进入聊天室；如果，那个网友没有说关于恶魔召唤的事情；如果，另外一个网友没有开玩笑的说出要统治世界的话语；如果，仪式出现了问题没有召唤成功，再如果……  
那么今后的1000年，这个世界也不会再一次堕入黑暗时代。  
恶魔愣了一下，这年少的身体内竟蕴含着如此滑稽的野心，真是可笑又有趣。想做王的人有很多，但只是为了满足于自己龌蹉思想的，还是历史第一人，之前闻所未闻。  
他又恢复了那高冷的表情。  
“你，想当这个世界的王？”他再一次确认。  
“是的！世界是‘我们’的！而我则是‘她们’的王！永远！”  
“那么，你拿什么交换呢？”  
她瞬间被塞得无话可说，连恐惧都从脚底往上延伸，汇入刚刚还沉迷于幻想的思绪里，全身发凉，冷汗泌出，她握紧了睡衣的一脚，担忧之心一览无余，之前只考虑能否召唤恶魔，完全忘却了得到和付出对等的万年交易的准则，而作为资质平平的普通人，就算是腐女的这一点也是无特色，她能给恶魔什么呢？恶魔又会在她这样的平庸凡人身上索取什么?难道是生命吗？  
不！绝对不行！  
必须赶在他提条件前开口！否则就前功尽弃了！  
她一股脑破口出腐癌在外秀优越的名言。  
“一入腐门深似海，从此节操是路人！”  
“我把节操给你！”她想都不想。  
恶魔露出了微笑。  
“就这些？”他慢慢的靠近腐女，那张英俊的面庞离她越来越近。  
好帅。被颜值熏得屏住呼吸，两颊的殷红在短短数秒内，愈来愈烈。  
这个恶魔，上男人或者被男人上的话一定非常的……萌！不不不，被别的男人上会更萌的！  
“我还要，你的另一样东西，”他那磁性的声音充满着诱惑，无声无息的牵引她的思想，“你的……”  
他贴在她的耳边，说出了另一样东西的名字。  
扶持人类行为的理智，在堕落的深渊里崩塌毁坏，蹂躏于鼓掌，捏至粉碎，遗落不知去向。  
没错，在那磁性的声音中，她答应了。  
“成交。”  
恶魔的双眼中流露出了一丝笑意，他的眼眸当中开始显现黑色的倒十字——那是恶魔的瞳孔。  
然后，契约开始。  
于是，20XX年12月25日，24:00，异变开始。  
世界的各地的人们，依旧享受着安定，一切依旧如初。  
在外层无变化之下，所有的社会政治体系，正如被拉扯的蜘蛛丝，一根根接连不断地崩坏断裂，新的理论如海啸汹涌席卷，冲散之前人类探索千年的成果，这些豺狼饿虎，他们凶狠地扑袭撕咬，牢牢监视紧扣住一无所知的人们，直至他们与统治者同化。  
这难道不好吗？  
腐女君临天下的目睹，仰望众生依照自己的需求日出而作，日落而息，流露出欣慰的笑颜……  
那曾经相对正常的世界，一去不复返。  
To be continued


	2. 双人组

F·B纪999年，在一个公寓的靠窗房间里，男子专注于桌上的稿纸，蘸着黑色墨水的圆滚珠在纸面上走走停停，他停顿思索考虑着编织的虚假历史，该如何自圆其说。  
他是政府的一名高层人员，兼职演员，社会为他定义“受”这个称谓。  
他毕业的时候，成绩优异，配套上天生丽质的容貌，很快就被提拔进入政府工作，由于业绩突出，没多久又被提拔升职。几个月后，其他在政府工作的女性给他介绍了配偶，从小在“男生要跟男生谈恋爱”的环境下长大的他被他的魅力折服，于是最后，两人确立情侣关系。  
攻是一个演员，他曾经经常为了扮演受的其他演员而苦恼，现在他终于找到了可以帮自己的忙的人。  
当他第一次在场后和攻一起的时候，台下的少女怀着期待的目光交头接耳的讨论着。  
他那样的紧张，转头看着在他旁边的高大的男人。  
“没关系，不会有事的，按照我的暗示配合我就好了。”那个男人弯起眉眼，给予他鼓励。  
他胆怯的点了点头，与他携手走向帘幕后，二人背面不远处摆放着宽敞柔软的床，接下来他们会在这工作人员精心准备的舒适床铺上，演绎热血沸腾的动作片。  
在台后的导演已经迫不及待地渴望欣赏她最新创作的剧本，她指示一下，两块幕布瞬间向两侧退缩。  
聚光灯转动，它们指向一点投射耀眼的光芒，两位美男，展现于黑暗的舞台之上，身姿挺拔。  
“哇！”  
在场的气氛被拉入了名为“爱情乐曲”的第一章，惊叹声四起，为何会存在如此惹人疼爱的男人?  
“啊啊啊啊！快看啊！那个小受受太可爱了！被攻好好疼爱的时候的表情一定也非常可爱吧！”  
她们不啬吝地为这位第一次的出道的男人，给予最高的赞美，有人甚至捂脸自行臆想下刻的美好画面。  
他望着台下的人儿，没想到初次到场就俘虏了少女们的欢心，不由地开心起来。  
就在这时，身侧的男人突然将双手落于他的双肩，轻轻的把他推至那张床上，换来的是台下的寂静。  
保护他身姿的衣物，已然被男友的十指一件件褪落，如枷锁一般被层层撬动，先是衣物，再是长裤，最后是衬衫，扔落地面，让他的显露众人的视线。  
温热的指尖不安定的游走，安抚每一寸肌肤，疼爱摸索身体各处，他也陷入了这份宠爱的深海里无法自拔，遵从他的暗示完成了他人生的第一场演出，又引得台下的女生们一阵阵忘我的欢呼。于是久而久之，他也小有名气了，在那一天，一个女子来到了自己的面前。  
“很不错嘛，”她轻浮地挑起对方的下颚，“听说你学生时期还是个好学生？”  
他点了点头。他认识这个女子，跟自己一样，是教育局那边的人。  
“很好，那么，你最喜欢什么科目？”  
“是历史和语文……小姐。”他忐忑不安的说道，这几乎是他第一次与女性说话——即使他们是同事，但也从来没有语言上的交流，有的只是动作上的交集。  
“……我已经看你的表演好几个月了，而且你跟我一样是教育局那边的人，我觉得，我可以找你来帮忙。”  
“是，是什么忙呢？”  
女子压低了声音，低得没有让第三个人听见：“你知道，‘FFN’这个组织吗？”  
FFN？他听说过，那是一个地下组织，据说是以推翻现在的统治为目标的恐怖组织。课堂上老师已经说了很多次不要随便提及FFN这个名字，也不要轻信FFN的话语，他们是邪教组织。  
没错，这个世界的规章制度，人们会一丝不差地严密执行，不会留得半点马虎。  
可这不能阻碍与众不同的异类出现，毕竟人类并不是服从性的生物，再怎么碾压拘禁，都无法切断他们对世界日渐形成的认知，只要有一人抬头反抗宣誓，剩下低头不语的人，也就会克服恐惧依次不畏地站到前头，水滴不断凝聚促成辽阔的汪洋，那是可推翻世界的能力。  
这是不被公认的。  
他回想起数年前老师曾经的教导，不是每个女性都心甘情愿去祝福同性之间的爱情。也不是每个男性都会顺其自然去找寻心仪的另一半，与他相爱结婚，成家立业，这划分两线的两类人，竟然骗过众人的双眼，私底下擦破界限交错，使得秩序混乱。  
比起同性，他们更热爱与自身截然不同的异性。  
目无章法，打破道德伦理，多么下贱，性别不同怎么能谈恋爱？  
他心中窜出嫌恶，就跟老师说的一样，那些人都是下贱的。  
“男人之间的爱情是这个世界最纯洁的，而女性，是他们最坚硬的后盾。”小受这样说道。  
“没错，女王要我们女性来维护爱情，让长得帅气的男性来维持这个世界的纯洁。”那个女生点了点头。  
“所以啊，‘FFN’就是要破坏这个世界的和平与纯洁的恐怖组织，但是不知为什么，最近有很多人都想加入这个组织，你看看，世界还有王法吗？”  
小受摇了摇头。他是个好学生，是个乖孩子，从小就遵守着“女王大人的法则”——相貌英俊的男性都要跟相貌英俊的男性长相厮守，女性没资格获得恋爱的权利，丑男也是。他也很同情那些长得不好看的男性，认为是他们的丑陋的面貌赐予他们不幸。至于女性……那就是性别的缘由不能谈恋爱了。  
那个女人接着对他说道：“所以，我拜托你编写一段故事，赞美我们的女王，赞美耽美和我们这些人，并且说那个要搞异性恋和百合的FFN是个相当恶毒的组织就好了，我到时候把这个故事加进历史课本上。”  
“这样……好吗？”他迟疑，对于FFN无疑是厌恶，但是编写故事来欺骗学生们，这不大好吧？  
“为了保护这个世界的和平与纯洁。”那个女子轻笑了起来，满面天真与纯洁。不知为何，他有点心动，就跟他遇到的男朋友一样的心境。  
他在心中给自己扇了一掌，可怕的情愫消失了，男性是不能跟女性谈恋爱的，所以他不可以存在那样的情绪。  
他赶紧跟同事告别，匆忙离去。  
回到家，小受就开始在稿纸上写出整个故事。  
“很久很久以前，在那战火风靡的时代，文明被毁于一旦，而此时，一位少女从天而降，她将美好的事物——‘耽美’大规模的传播给世界，给世界带来和平。”  
“很快的，其他喜爱耽美的女性也向她靠拢并迅速的在战乱中建立秩序，并作为信仰崇拜。在那之后不久，战争便结束了。”  
“大地也重获新生，而那个带来和平的少女也登上了王座，建立了比以前要好很多的新秩序。”  
“女王宣布要让这个世界充满‘爱、和平与纯洁’，为此颁布了一条法律，相貌英俊的男性都要和男性恋爱，所有女性都要成为他们的支持者并且要孤独一生，两者成为互相依赖的关系，让世界变得更加美好。”  
“然而很不幸，一些无耻之徒厌恶女王的命令，组成了反王权的恐怖组织‘FFN’，他们厌恶我们，他们是……”  
然而话还没说完，黑笔倒落，尖锐冰冷的物体深深扎进了背部，随着一声惨叫，鲜红也从身体里喷涌而出，血溅三尺。  
“你……你是……”他强忍着剧痛，想转过头看看刺中自己的人究竟是谁，然而他还没能做到，那把利刃就从自己的体内被抽出，接着身体便向前倒去，头重重的摔在桌台上，抽搐了几下便停止了呼吸。  
“没错，”身后的那个戴着白色面具外面，披着雪色披风紧紧裹住自己的女孩不屑的冷笑，“我就是你的FFN大爷！”  
接着，她便破窗而出，几乎是一瞬间，房间就被外面的火焰吞噬。  
大楼外，一群女性搬来了大炮，开始冲高处的房间射击。这些女性，最大的20多岁，最小的恐怕连13岁都没有。  
“在那里！杀了她！杀了她！”  
“杀了她！杀了叛徒！杀了她！！！”  
宣立制裁的号角，从她们口中吼出。  
“呵，好好的在这里不好吗？偏偏叛变去到那个什么‘FFN’组织去，去跟那些狗男女和女同同流合污！”  
这样的怒吼声不断充斥着少女的耳朵，面具下的她冷哼，握紧手中的剑——剑柄是金色十字架中间镶嵌着蓝宝石，剑刃沾还有刚刚那个男人的鲜血，如木枝分叉顺其剑面流落，滴溅在脚踏的窗台上。  
“呵，这么快就认出我了吗？”  
面对审视怪物的目光，她坦然自若，不以为然。  
那个被外面的人称为“叛徒”的少女一个空中回旋顺势将手中的利刃向一个女生的头上砍去，脑袋与身躯分离，在地面上翻滚了几下，霎时间，鲜红四溅，那残缺的肢体丧失气力，无力的倾倒在少女的眼前，血液喷洒她半边面颊，宛若血色的星辰。  
接着，她又一跃而起，利用腰间的喷射器在半空中周旋飞舞躲闪飞来的炮弹，以极为迅速的动作向其他女性发起进攻，随着女人们凄惨嘶喊响彻，少女白色披风上也沾满了她们的血臭，一片赤色星。  
她轻盈的在半空中旋转，周围的猎物们的惨叫声络绎不绝，液体浸染了石砖地，变成了一大片妖艳的花簇。最后两腿伸直倒落在地，她转身向高台望去，发现另一群女生举起枪械枪口齐刷刷的对准自己。  
“米迦勒。”她不慌不忙，用挂在耳边的麦克风轻轻呼唤名字。  
那些女人脚下的地面突然爆炸，瞬间全都血肉模糊，几块血肉从茫茫烟雾飞溅。  
黑色披风、戴着白色面具的男孩跑到了她的身边，他是方才轰炸的制造者。  
“不要急吧？加百列？”男孩看着浑身被血浸透的她问道。  
“没关系，米迦勒，”她说，“我们的任务已经完成了，撤吧！”  
“明白。”男孩简短的回答着。  
“跟紧我米迦勒，别掉队，快点……你们特么的别碍事！”少女一手牵起少年一手挥起利刃，迎面向敌人们砍去。  
加百列的身姿在围剿中舞动扭转，刀尖利索地穿插过每位敌人的肚腩绝不留下半刻喘息的机会，同时巧妙地接应向米迦勒袭击的兵器，他目前身上并未穿戴能够防伤的物件，她更是要三百六十度多加警惕，绝不让对方有机可乘。  
————————  
“啊啊，打起来了呢。”在远处就位着一辆墨绿色敞篷车里，金发碧眼的马尾女孩乐此不疲地聆听远方飘来的忽高忽低的铁器碰撞声，笑着坐在副驾驶座上喝着汽水向黑长直女孩说着。  
“那些家伙，不知道要何时何地才能被终结……”驾驶座上的黑长直棕眼女孩看着手表上跳动的数字。  
马尾辫女孩想起自己与她遭受的不公正的待遇，狠狠的锤了一下车门：“呵，还说什么要尊重她们……我觉得应该是她们要尊重我们吧！”  
“别难过，我们会被接纳的，只要，先去推翻现在的王权就好。”黑长直少女依旧那样的镇定。  
“推翻吗……谁知道什么时候会推翻呢？”金发女孩双手抱头，脑海里浮现流转出难堪的想象。  
“心存希望……啊，他们过来了！”  
加百列的紧紧的握着米迦勒的手掌，与那两位接应者，拉近距离，最后跳进了车里，车门刚刚关上，长发女孩就猛踩油门甩开追击者向何处奔驰而去。  
“哈！二位辛苦了！”马尾辫露出了笑容对坐在后座的两位。  
女孩摘下了白色的面具，解开了白色的披风，她是有着一头蓝色中短发以及黑色双瞳的少女，身穿白色的立领外套，下身穿着黑色的短裤，黑丝长袜脚踏一双白色的带毛短靴。严肃的面孔，双眼非常犀利。  
男孩也卸下了自己的披风与面具，他身穿着白色的衬衫，外层是件黑色的外套，配套的还有黑色的长裤与一双蓝色的运动鞋，他棕色的长发梳起小辫，绿色的双眸是平静如水，即使他刚刚杀死了一群人。现在，他从怀里拿出了一个墨镜遮住了自己的双眸。  
加百列看向那两个女孩，露出了浅淡微笑：“谢谢，莱斯利。”  
莱斯利的马尾少女也笑了：“哈哈哈哈哈……要不是你说没关系的话我也可以跟你们一起战斗的。”  
“哈哈哈！我这不是让你保护葛罗瑞亚吗？她可是你女朋友，好好的保护她啊。”加百列说笑。  
“是啊！哈哈哈！……只是，我们不被那些人认可……”莱斯利大笑着，却戳到了伤心处，可这份强颜欢笑也维持不下去了，口吻转变，沮丧低下了头，声音渐渐低落，“那些人说同性才是真爱，但是，女生和女生却不是……在我们加入‘FFN’之前，我们只能隐藏自己的身份，只能偷偷的见面……但是最后还是暴露了……”  
她回想起之前还未与他们见面时的情境当中，她也在反复思索，可至今为止也理解不了，简单的渴望像常人那样被他人所接纳，糟来无尽否认的指责。  
同样是同性，女孩与女孩之间产生出的情感，却被其他人纳入肮脏不堪的队列中，还被理应认为必须无情驱逐，荒诞又双标。  
“没关系的两位，”一直沉默不语的米迦勒这时说话了，“我们，FFN的人们接纳你们，而且——”  
“——我们会解放这个世界，让每个性向的人都被接纳。不像这个世界现在的当权者一样。”  
男孩非常严肃，每当战斗的时候他就跟平常那个温柔又有些逗比的少年全然不同，即使是战斗结束后的一段时间也是如此。  
“恩，我们会的，会的。”莱斯利再一次绽放出了她那爽朗的笑容。  
此时车子已经开到了一个偏僻的地方，一座厚重的铁门紧闭着。  
“‘推翻暴政’？”  
“‘世界属于所有人’。”  
沉重的大门被打开，里面是个地下通道，两边有着昏暗的灯光。  
“欢迎回家。”莱斯利望着大门后面的通道说道。  
Tobecontinued


End file.
